A day with Daddy
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: While Bella is out running Errands, Edward takes his Daughter out for some fun in the snow :  Very cute, please read... OneShot! Post BD... READD :


**This is just something that came to me when I was watching TV, so I hope you guys like it :) Please review.**

* * *

><p>Edward pov<p>

Being a father changes ones perspective on the world, like nothings more important than your child.

And that's how I feel at this very moment, as I watch the little girl that calls me daddy everyday, sleep.

My Bella stood at the door watching as I cradled my princess against my chest.

Her tiny hands gripped my button up shirt in a death grip, her breathing shallow and calm. Her breathing Changed as her eyes blinked open and she adjusted to her new found light.

She smiled as she laid eyes on her Beautiful mother and me.

It was a miracle, _she_ was a miracle, given to me and Bella by the lord that may, or may not even exist.

"Good morning Daddy, Momma" She yawned as she unlocked her hand from my shirt.

I gently kissed her forehead and lifted her out of the bed and onto my hip. Bella smiled and walked towards the kitchen in out tiny cottage, with me trailing behind. Bella walked towards the fridge and pulled out two eggs and some bacon. Nessie's usual breakfast.

I placed Nessie on the kitchen counter and rested my forehead against hers. She had the form of as six year old but her technical age was three.

She kissed my cheek, which made me smile brightly and turned her head to the large floor to ceiling length window.

Tiny specks of white floated from the sky. It was getting close to Christmas and Nessie was ecstatic. The day when I helped her set up the tree had to be one of the best days of my life; she was so excited it radiated from her to everyone around.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she watched it fall.

"Daddy it's snowing!" She yelled and gracefully jumped off the counter to press her nose to the glass.

Bella turned her head and smiled as she cooked her breakfast.

"Its ready," Bella called and placed her food on the counter.

As she took small bites she also sipped on the juice Bella had recently placed next to her plate.

"Daddy?"She asked me, turning in her chair. "Can we go play in the snow today?" I grinned at her and nodded.

She squealed and leaped off the chair and sprinted to her room to get dressed in the winter clothes Alice had insisted on buying.

When I walked into her room minutes later I saw her trying to put on the fluffy winter boots Esme bought her at Christmas last year.

I chuckled quietly to myself and walked over to her, slipping them easily on her tiny feet.

She smiled brightly as I grabbed the beanie on her bed and fitted on her head and over her replica of my very own bronze hair.

She kissed my cheek and dragged (well as much as she could) me out the door and straight into Bella.

She smiled at us and ran her and over my cheek before kissing it softly, "I'm going to run a few errands, you two have fun today," She kissed Renesmee's forehead and left.

Renesmee looked up at me as she left, "can we go now Daddy?"

I nodded at her before she ran to the back porch and gasped at the sheet of white covering the lawn. "Wow," She whispered in awe.

I stood on the porch and watched her prance and play in the snow. She giggled and fell to the ground, She mover her arms up and down, making a snow angel most likely.

"Daddy!" She screamed standing up and looking down at the snow.

I ran to her, vampire speed and looked down at her snow angel. "Oh Baby its beautiful," I praised her, sitting down in the snow and pulling her tiny body down to mine.

She giggled suddenly and pointed to the sky. "Daddy look it's a fishy," I looked at the cloud the slowly floated in the sky above, and smiled.

"And there's a mermaid" She said pointing to the cloud above the last one.

"Hey look there's a monkey" I encountered pointing left of the previous one.

"No Daddy that's you." I turned to her in mock offence and tickled her sides, making her giggle and scream for me to stop.

I did put pulled her closer to my chest. I softly kissed her bronze lock and whispered," I l9ove you my little Renesmee, Forever and Always,"

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me. I nodded as she placed a small hand on my cheek.

_I love you too daddy, forever and always_, she projected.

And at that moment everything was perfect, no volturi, no angry werewolves, no memories of the bad parts of our past, just me and my beautiful baby girl.

And we continued into our perfect piece of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, make me very happy c:<strong>


End file.
